Fear for Vengeance
by Virus
Summary: After Third Impact, a vengeful angel of death comes to visit those responsible for the event. Oneshot.


-1Fear for Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. I have the box set, but that's it.

Fear. Its such a strange emotion. It can topple empires. It can raise armies. It can save live and destroy them in one swoop. Yes, a strange emotion indeed.

Right now, that's what Londarz Keel, the head of Seele if feeling. Odd. After all the events that happened: Second Impact, the Angels, Third Impact, it would be this that brought him absolute terror. Normally, he would discuses these events with the Seele Council. However, there were not here. They were all dead. One after another, they had been brutally killed. Killed by the same person would had Keel in the grip of fear at this moment. It wasn't chance that he was the last one alive. The killer wanted the save him for the end.

Just then a scream disturbed Keel's train of thought. The sound of battle, followed by the sound of death. The soldiers, loyal to Seele to the end were dying. This played out several times already. And the outcome was always the same. Keel knew that his time was coming soon and nothing could stop it. He could run, certainly, but it would do him no good. He would find him. He would always find him. Keel would be hunted to the ends of the Earth and would be found no matter were he went. The killer was on a mission. He wanted Seele to be eradicated. And soon, he would get his wish.

The doors to his chamber swung open. In the frame stood a young man. His hands and clothing covered in blood, his eyes burned like hell fire, his faced looked as that of a demon. Behind him laid a mess of dead bodies; soldiers that had been brutally butchered. Keel was not shocked. He had seen worse. Heck, he had seen the same thing from pictures of the other Seele bases. The killer walked towards Keel, not really in any rush. Whether it was savoring his next kill, satisfaction that his task was finally complete, or simply to taunt Keel, only the killer knew.

Keel decided to face his assassin. He knew that he was going to die, but at the very least he could prolong it a few moments more. "Well, so you finally made it. Your long task if finally coming to a end. You must be very proud?" The killer stopped "You seem to be very calm for someone who knows they are going to die in a minute." "Well, no reason I can't be civil."

The killer desided to entertain Keel. He waited this long for this moment, a few minutes more wouldn't matter. "Civil? There are many words I would use to desribe you and civil would not be one of them." "Perhaps. What do you hope to gain for this slaughter, eh? Revenge, justice, or are you just indulging your true nature?" "My true nature?" "In all the time I have observed you, I knew that deep down in all the neurosis, was a true psychopath. A monster with no equel. All the events that have transpired seem to have brought it out into the open."

The killer hadn't thought of it that way. He never really thought of himself in such a way. He had his problems, a few more than most people maybe, but then again much of that was his own doing. And all this time, taking out Seele members in brutal fashion, it still didn't register to him. Until now. "Maybe I am. Better a monster then a puppet." "Puppet huh. You're the one who allowed the strings to be attached. And you had the chance to cut the strings before, shall I say, the wood chipper came." "Guess what? The chipper choked."

"Tell me, why did you interfere with our scenario?" The killer now was enraged "Scenario? Scenario! You call the nightmare, the abomination, you created a scenario? You tried to turn mankind into some damn inhuman thing! You destroyed people just for your quest to create some twisted Eden!" "You thought that you had the right to choose how mankind should grow!" "Why not! Mankind certainly has shown it can grow on its own. Though I'm sure a novice like you would rather choose death."

"You know after all this time I thought you Seele trash were only fanatics would thought you had the right to play God. But now I see it was more. You fear death. You can't stand mortality, so you decided to change that and wanted to bring humanity along for the ride." Keel was taken aback by this "What nonsense are you specking?" "Look at yourself. Your body is has cybernetic implants all over you. Instead of excepting that your time has come, you prolong your life. How pathetic" At this point the killer was laughing. Keel did indeed fear death. The idea terrified him and he knew that his time had come. "So tell me, Shinji Ikari, what do you fear?" "I fear…….what I've become."

At this moment, the time for words was over. Shinji violently ripped the cybernetics from Keel's body, giving him a very painful death. Shinji left the chamber and looked out at the orange sky. His task was complete, but now what? What would he do now? How would those he left behind react to what he had done? Would they except him after all that had transpired? He did not know. As he walk way from the empty base, he knew those answers would come sooner or later.


End file.
